


假如系列：漫威众人玩恋与漫威

by Imolosion



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imolosion/pseuds/Imolosion
Summary: 旧文补档…………………………干脆把这个也搬过来好了。又顺便修改了点。ooc恶搞注意cp混杂注意#盾冬# #锤基# #基巴闺蜜组# #贾尼##冬寡冬# #寡鹰#
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 2





	假如系列：漫威众人玩恋与漫威

干脆把这个也搬过来好了。又顺便修改了点。  
ooc恶搞注意  
cp混杂注意  
#盾冬# #锤基# #基巴闺蜜组# #贾尼#  
#冬寡冬# #寡鹰#

…………………………

寇森

氪能补非型玩家 重氪 官方VIP

抽卡很多但只养美国队长的卡面  
所有队长卡面满星满级（包括R）

向官方投诉“美国队长怎么能有R卡呢！应该全部设定成ssr才对！”  
并不考虑给普通玩家留生路

但是有几个限定ssr卡面无论氪多少怎么也抽不到，比如“美国队长·豆芽”  
向官方投诉（again）怀疑掉率作弊，官方不堪骚扰公布掉率发现数值正常后成为心里的伤疤

最近在美国队长的要求下开始培养巴恩斯的卡面。（包括R）  
“寇森啊，我和巴基是不能分开的。”（语重心长）  
“是的队长！好的队长！队长说的对！”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯

当之无愧的欧皇。  
能抽到所有角色的各种限定ssr，sr多到用不完当狗粮也不心疼。但是对队友的卡很珍惜，需要素材的时候碎自己角色的限定ssr都毫不犹豫。

众人正感动的时候会听到队长的安慰  
“没事，反正我还会再抽到的。”  
“……………………”

神奇的是连一张巴基巴恩斯的R卡都抽不到。  
某种意义上真的很非。  
然后沉迷玄学  
“队长你站到冰箱前面抽也不行的。不，你躺在冰柜里抽也不行！”  
最近准备开着昆式去西伯利亚抽卡（顺便做任务）

最近因为一直抽不到巴基而逐渐暴躁。  
怀疑这是个有外星势力参与的读心游戏。

对寇森倾诉了抽不到巴基的苦恼后，寇森表示无法接受自己敬爱的偶像美国队长在游戏上很非的事实（？？？）提出了氪金建议。  
“队长我给你涨工资啊！”

因为实在眼红别人抽到的巴基。从“玩个游戏干嘛还要花钱我们那个年代就在街上扔扔石子儿”的老年人思想变成“648 648 648”  
但是氪了也抽不到，导致最近有黑化倾向。

因为抽不到卡面开启不了约会剧情简直要暴走。只能通过剧情看看巴基（委屈）  
第一章布鲁克林之约大概刷了八百遍。

最近卡在复联等级上怎么也不够，开不了新章节天空航母之战很是着急。  
心中“I'm with you till the end of line”已经默念排练了八百遍。八百零一遍。八百零二遍……

日常活动  
“巴基怎么还不给我打电话！”  
“巴基给我发短信了！我该怎么回他！Nat！”  
“朗姆洛该死的又在朋友圈里撩巴基！”  
“谁又抽到巴基的卡了！？！给我滚过来！不行！R卡也不准碎！”

巴基·巴恩斯

逃亡中  
非酋，但奇怪的又很欧

体现在除了史蒂夫罗杰斯的卡面什么也抽不到  
而寇森想要的稀有ssr“美国队长·豆芽”  
他有一打。

“切，又是一张史蒂夫罗杰斯的ssr”  
该死的美国队长的诅咒。

嘴上嫌弃但其实一张也没有碎。  
全都养的白白胖胖的（和自己一样）

因为太想要限定ssr卡面“巴基·冬日战士”动过氪金的念头。  
但是穷，氪不起。

然后用官方维护补偿的金币单抽出了限定ssr“巴基·布鲁克林”  
第一次抽到除了那个金发大个子以外的卡却一点都不开心。  
摸着卡面沉默了很久。

我tm才不是巴基！（赌气）

日常  
“史蒂夫罗杰斯我求你不要再给我打电话了！！！！我在逃命！！！”（震动～震动～）  
但基本每次都会接。  
实在因为逃亡错过的电话还会补听录音。

对挂掉史蒂夫的电话很有内疚感  
尽管是那是虚拟的。

刚刚打完第八章天空航母之战，内心剧烈晃动。开始犹豫要不要去一趟博物馆。

绝对不承认自己在第八章听到“I'm with you till the end of line”时哭鼻子了。  
绝对。

那句话是史蒂夫亲自配的。他听出来了。  
“punk”

托尼·斯塔克

“非不是问题，问题是你没有钱。”（摊手）  
有钱的欧洲人最让人生气了嘿呀

只养自己的卡面。MK系列全收集。

向游戏公司打电话投诉“你们说我有100张黑卡是不准确的。我一张黑卡也没有。”  
“因为那些公司都是我的。我不需要黑卡。”  
“没有黑卡的公司？那就买下来。”

不小心手滑碎掉了所有玩家都只能拥有一张的极稀有限定ssr卡牌Jarvis后一蹶不振。  
黑进游戏系统开挂给自己卡池作弊复刻了一万张Jarvis。抽到爽。

被游戏公司警告。

现已收购。👌🏻

就跟你说非不是问题了。

现在他想有多少Jarvis就能有多少Jarvis了。  
却始终不是第一个他的Jarvis了。

然而～  
小天才安东尼！绝不认输！  
花了三个月的时间从浩如烟海的数据中找到了最初他的那张Jarvis的数据。

“Sir，很高兴再次见到你。”

然后给Jarvis的卡片上了8层保护锁

谁也不能从他这儿再把Jarvis夺走了。  
谁也不能。

山姆·威尔森

单抽运气极差，但十连极欧。  
虽然十连也抽不到ssr但是sr有非常多。  
但本人并不乐意，表示宁愿单抽让自己非一点

因为10连里面8张是队长与巴恩斯的双人限定sr

导致被美国队长极度仇视。

PS：并在美国队长的监视下不允许碎掉一张巴恩斯的卡面（包括R（重复的也不行  
“Sam！”  
“我没有！”（条件反射）

匿名采访中表示最近准备A掉  
“精神压力太大了”  
“这个游戏是不会带给你快乐的。”

索尔·奥丁森

明明不非但抽到的卡总是莫名其妙的消失。  
阿斯加德七大未解之谜之一。

在洛基的监视下碎掉了所有简·福斯特的卡面。  
并要求保证以后再也不会抽到她的卡面  
“洛基，这个概率我控制不……”  
“嗯？”  
“我保证。”

最近想要的卡面  
sr“洛基·铁链束缚” ，ssr“洛基·诸神皇婚”

其实上面两张索尔已经全部抽到过了  
但是都被洛基趁索尔睡觉悄悄碎掉了。

碎到一张双人卡面“洛基·童年时光”时洛基停住了。那是一张普通R卡。数值差到不忍直视。索尔却花了不到一天就升满了。

“洛基，把这张留下吧。只有这张，留给我好吗？”洛基听到背后索尔有点苦涩难过的声音

之后获得了洛基·铁链束缚（真人版）  
附带意外触发的温顺属性plus  
开心

索尔当然知道洛基晚上趁他睡着会碎掉他的所有的卡。  
不然你以为洛基每碎一次卡第二天就下不了床是怎么回事？  
巧合吗？

ssr卡 洛基·诸神皇婚（真人版）努力中  
索小锤～ 加油！（握拳）

洛基·奥丁森

声称高贵的阿斯加德王子才不会玩那些蝼蚁们痴迷的游戏！  
幼稚！

半夜躲在被子里偷偷玩，结果被自己和哥哥的剧情虐到咬着嘴唇偷偷哭。  
“妈的哪个不要命的蝼蚁写的看我不捅死他！”

睡在一边的索尔听到洛基好像哭了，转身把洛基搂进怀里，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊的安慰。  
“不哭不哭。哥哥在呢。”

被捅了。  
理由：本王又不是五百岁的小屁孩了！

“你不要我了！！！”  
“我哪里有不要你？？？！！！”（瞬间清醒）  
“游戏里！！！”  
“？？？？？”

第二天前任负责阿斯加德支线的编剧主动辞职  
洛基成为恋与漫威：阿斯加德支线剧情主笔。  
新篇章阿斯加德之殇得到玩家一致好评。纷纷表示“我要氪爆！”“我要充一千万！”

除了他哥  
“我没有那么渣！！！”  
\--------------  
热衷于利用法术暗自操控卡池掉率  
没错，史蒂夫罗杰斯抽不到巴基是他干的。  
巴基只能抽到史蒂夫也是。

对是否操控了猎鹰的卡池的提问表示强烈否认  
并对其进行了惨无人道的嘲讽。  
“那是命。”

热爱给角色改备注名称  
“蝼蚁一号”“蝼蚁二号”“蠢锤子”“蝼蚁三号”“蝼蚁四号”“蝼蚁五号”“小胖子（可攻略）”“小胖子他对象”“蝼蚁六号”“蝼蚁七号”………………

不小心被复联看到后遭到众人强烈抗议  
甚至包括刚刚被美国队长找到带回大厦的巴基

“嘿！小胖子你不满什么！我们都只是个蝼蚁编号而已！”  
“巴基不胖！巴基只是…………emm……毛绒绒的！”

巴基：？？？？？？  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！我看你是找死！你停顿了是不是？你什么意思？我看你就是找回我了所以就不珍惜我了是不是！？？”

“叮！”恭喜您获得真人ssr“冬日战士·暴怒”

巴基：“洛基……史蒂夫嫌我胖了……你带我走吧……”委屈的泪汪汪大眼睛看向洛基  
（PS：装的

“巴基我没有！索尔——！管好你弟弟！”  
很好，成功转移了话题。

索尔看了洛基一眼。洛基给了他一个甜蜜的微笑。一个冷颤。  
“洛基只是说实话！！！我弟弟没错！”  
不错，求生欲望非常强烈  
“那你弟弟还秃了呢！凭什么说巴基胖！就算巴基胖我们能减！洛基他头发掉了能再长回来吗！”

？？？？？Exo me？？？？  
该死的史蒂夫·罗杰斯！我洛基·奥丁森今天就要挠死你！然后把小胖子带回阿斯加德再也不回来！让你找！让你找！

气的磨爪子的洛基没注意到巴基心虚撇开的眼神。  
他没有对史蒂夫吐槽过洛基的发际线。  
绝对没有。嗯。

“我弟弟没秃！！！！”（戳到痛处）  
索尔委屈。我容易嘛我？在床上情到浓时都不敢使劲，被拽掉一根就要被一脚踹下床。

金毛互挠

爱情啊……真是让人盲目。  
洛基感叹道。有人替自己打架自然不用自己下场。收起猫爪子喝茶。顺便给身边的巴基喂了一口芝士蛋糕。  
嗷呜（吃掉）

最后还是在巴基好言好语的劝哄以及答应和洛基回阿斯加德玩一周（此条遭到美国队长和雷神的强烈反对）的情况下不情不愿的改了备注。

可以砸碎玻璃走窗户的有钱小矮子  
绿色大怪物 （打的我很疼（讨厌）  
一只讨人厌的阿斯加德蠢金毛  
毛绒绒的可爱地球小宠物（不许说胖（除了我）  
另一只金毛。  
小鸟  
黑色的小鸟  
优秀的地球女性（可惜宠物养了只鸟）  
………………

复联众：你还是改回来吧。

娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫

单抽的王者。  
就算是金币也单抽ssr给你看的绝对王者。

拥有复联里最多的巴恩斯卡面。

与抽卡时一定逃避美国队长的Sam不同，喜欢抽卡时在队长面前晃来晃去  
“啊，又抽到一张重复的巴基的ssr。真令人苦恼呢。巴基的约会我早就已经开满了”（故意）  
经常接受到美国队长的死亡凝视。  
“Nat，我们的友谊。没有了。”

“下周帮我出任务我就把新开的约会剧情给你看”  
“上次副本你也是这么说的。我不会再上当了。”  
“这次的剧情有詹吧唧。军装。”  
“成交”（一秒）

并且拥有一张连美国队长都不知道其存在的地区限定sr卡“冬日战士·冰原”  
一向喜欢刺激队长的她这次却不准备告诉史蒂夫  
这是她的小秘密。

\-------------------

养了一群男人的ssr卡后发现挑战怎么也打不过。  
气急换上自己的初级r卡。准备破罐子破摔。  
战无不胜。

呵，男人。

克林特·巴顿

普通玩家 微氪  
是你，是我，是大家。（张开怀抱  
十连都是R，保底全重复。  
从来没有见过ssr。ssr是什么？不存在的。  
见到sr就很开心了。把sr当ssr用。  
尽心尽力养，还是打不过。

但是……人家有女朋友呀！嘻嘻

非到娜塔莎看不下去，帮他抽了ssr。  
当然还是巴恩斯。

结果当天晚上惊恐的发现美国队长微笑着捏碎了他所有的小甜饼。  
残忍。太残忍了。

然而还得忍着内心的悲痛安慰转眼就突然丧气到金毛尾巴都拖拉下来扫地的美国队长。  
“全世界……只有我一个人没有巴基的卡。”

你都有真人了！要卡做什么？  
克林特内心疯狂吐槽。  
你还我小饼干！那还是Nat给我买的！

其实一开始只是因为娜塔莎在玩想要和她有共同话题才跟着玩的。  
最近不知道为什么认真看起了剧情攻略。

娜塔莎：完了，我男朋友要弯。

其实是为了进化羁绊获得娜塔莎的比基尼卡面疯狂的刷材料中。

“今天的十连也没有nat呢。”叹气。

…………………………

没了（  
有时间再脑个隔壁X战警的恋与变种人


End file.
